coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9235 (21st August 2017)
Plot Nicola reveals that she left her phone in Phelan's van and used a tracker app to locate it. Phelan explains that he's converting the house and tells her it's a deathtrap to stop her going inside. He agrees to donate the mattress to a homeless shelter in order to get rid of her. Macca tells Shona that Clayton is suicidal and an appeal may be his only hope. Chesney and the kids lay on a puppet show at home for Fiz, Tyrone, Kirk, Beth and Sinead. Sinead is relieved, assuming that they went to the workshop. Mary tells the Appletons that the wedding will be an intimate affair, with none of their friends present. They're surprised when Audrey mentions how sudden the engagement was. Liz tries to play the scammer at their own game and adopts a false name to lure them into exchanging e-mails. Chesney arranges to join everybody else at the Rovers once he's cleared up. Phelan is livid to unearth a note from Andy inside the mattress, begging for help. Nicola tackles him at the wrong moment causing him to snap and tell her to stuff her bleeding heart liberals. Shona wonders if there's any truth in what Macca told her. Todd advises her that it's possible but unlikely in Clayton's case and questions whether it would be worth having David out for her blood. Phelan warns Andy that he's pushing him to the edge with his escape plans. Chesney fails to meet the others at the Rovers. They discover that he didn't go to workshop at the community centre when Fiz asks Yasmeen how much it was to reimburse him for taking Hope and Ruby. Chesney flies off the handle when Sinead points out that he never leaves the house. Phelan burns the mattress. Jude gives Mary a baby photo of himself and agrees to walk her down the aisle. She's touched. Shona arranges to visit Clayton to see for herself how he's coping. Phelan tries to make up to Nicola by donating three new mattresses to the shelter and blames his behaviour on his knock to the head. Nicola forgives him. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Derelict house - Exterior and cellar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan takes his anger out on Nicola; Macca tells Shona that Clayton is suicidal; Sinead and Fiz realise Chesney has not left the house in days; and Liz hatches a plan to catch the perpetrator of the scam leaflets. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes